


Accepting Destiny

by Anonymous



Series: A Turn of Fate [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe a little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke awakens on Darth Vader's Star Destroyer after his defeat on Bespin, unsure of what the relationship between him and his father will entail.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Series: A Turn of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575184
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Luke woke up with a groan, clutching his wrist. The bright lights above the sterile, white walls practically blinded him. He blinked blearily at the ceiling, having trouble focusing. For a second he worried that he really had gone blind before he turned to his side and saw a med droid not far off.

Where was he…? 

His cheeks heated as he suddenly had a flash of memory. Had all…_that_ been a dream? Luke lifted his right hand to his face and was met with a robotic prosthetic that had not yet been fitted with synthetic skin. He closed it into a fist for a moment before relaxing it again. There was only a dull ache around his wrist, but all his other pain had faded. 

So it hadn’t been a dream… That didn’t really answer where he was, but at least now he had a good guess.

The bigger question currently was how long had he been out?

At least long enough to be almost completely healed and fitted with a prosthetic. No doubt he had spent a few days in a bacta tank before being relocated to a bed where he had slept for who knows how long. It was probably long enough for Luke’s friends to think he was dead. Guilt weighed heavy in his stomach. At least Leia, Chewbacca and the two droids had made it out alive, although he was less confident about a certain smuggler’s fate. 

He could probably reach out to Leia through the force, but what right did he have to face her after what he had done with Vad—no, his father? And what good would it do anyway? If Luke really was where he suspected, he didn’t want his friends to endanger themselves by attempting a rescue mission. Vader would probably be able to feel his force connection with Leia and intercept her before a rescue could even begin. At least this way she’d hopefully focus on saving Han.

Now Luke had to consider how he would face his father. Just thinking about Darth Vader filled him with conflicted feelings of shame, desire, and anger, though he wasn’t sure if the anger was directed at the man or himself. Probably both. There was even a small inkling of love there, though it was tentative and fragile, as if it could be snuffed out at any time. Still, Luke was not completely without hope. Even if his father had tricked him, Luke was still here, alive. He wasn’t being imprisoned or tortured nor had he been brought before the Emperor.

As if he had sensed Luke was thinking about him, Darth Vader strode into the medical bay, his aura just as imposing on his own Star Destroyer as it had been in Cloud City. The dark eyes of his helmet reflected the bright lights of the medical bay as he faced the young man, his breathing even and mechanical as always. Nothing in his demeanor hinted at any sort of shame or regret for what they had done together on Bespin. In fact, his demeanor betrayed nothing at all.

Luke felt a small flutter of anticipation in his stomach as he and his father stared at one another, unsure of what to say to the man. Much to his relief, Vader took the initiative.

“You are awake, Young Skywalker.”

Luke’s heart tightened a little at the cold form of address.

“Yes fath—Vader.”

For a moment there was silence between them, only punctuated by Darth Vader’s breathing before Luke thought to correct himself.

“Lord…Vader?” He said in a questioning tone. 

His tension eased as his father turned towards the med droid, no longer staring at the young man with quiet expectation. Luke felt a sourness in the back of his throat. He was a little hurt that he had to address the father he had been waiting for all these years in such a formal way. He wasn’t surprised, though. Darth Vader was cold and proud, and he probably had his own reasons for keeping his blood relationship with Luke a secret.

Vader kept his distance as the droid approached Luke. It grabbed the younger man’s prosthetic, applying the synthetic skin. After a few minutes of smoothing it over the prosthetic and testing the hand’s motor function and strength, it looked good as new. Only Vader and Luke would know that it was fake.

Luke watched the process with seeming interest, but his actual thoughts were elsewhere. How was he supposed to broach the subject about what had happened on Bespin? He didn’t even know what joining the man really entailed. Would he become Vader’s partner, an equal in command? Would he be an apprentice? Or would he merely be pushed to the background to watch as his father overthrew the Emperor?

Even worse, could this have been just a plan to force Luke to leave the rebellion? He was far from being the most important figure in planning their affairs, but he had always been one of their best pilots and a Jedi Knight (in training) among their ranks gave the rebels a morale boost. If word that Luke had survived reached the ears of the rest of the rebellion it may cause chaos and even force his friends to disregard caution and initiate a reckless attempt at rescue.

His thoughts were interrupted as Darth Vader approached. Luke’s heartbeat sped up as his father took his synthetic hand, turning it over, scrutinizing it. He gave the wrist a rough squeeze which caused Luke to wince. Vader seemed to nod a little, as if the reaction was to his satisfaction, and dropped the hand. The younger man had guessed it had been to test if his nerve endings were properly attached. Every touch his prosthetic hand received felt a little more distant than if it were his real hand, but he could still feel, so that was good enough. It would probably become a little more sensitive as he continued to heal.

“Get dressed,” Vader said as he motioned towards a uniform hanging not far from Luke’s bed. It was similar to that of an Imperial Officer’s uniform, though it was black instead of grey. Somehow seeing that uniform only made Luke’s uncertainty grow, but he forced himself out of bed and went to get dressed.

It didn’t feel right trying to blend in with the enemy, but he told himself it was probably for the best. After all, he was going to be here for a while. It was unlikely that he and his father would be able to just overthrow the Emperor right away, if that was even still the plan. Luke had been laying here, injured and unconscious for nearly a week and very obviously not any help. He hadn’t even finished his training…

Another wave of guilt washed over him as he grabbed the uniform, thinking of Yoda and Ben’s warnings. His friends had sacrificed so much so that he could learn to be a Jedi and he had left Dagobah just like that. Luke felt trying to save them was the right thing, but he had landed in the hands of the Empire because of it. Had it really been the right choice?

Luke tried to steady his breathing as he finished pulling on his clothes. It was too late now to second-guess his past decisions. All he could do was hope that this would really work out. As soon as he was finished dressing, Vader turned to leave, ordering, “follow me” as he passed through the medical bay doors.

Luke moved quickly to follow his father, trying to not appear too curious as they strode down the halls of the Imperial starship. He caught sight of a few Storm Troopers and Imperial Officers as they passed through. Some stared for a moment, but most just continued on their way, focused on whatever task they had to manage. Luke tried hard to notice any distinct landmarks to find his way around in the future, but most of the ship looked the same at a glance. Soon they arrived at an empty hallway that contained a few doors. Vader guided him through one that appeared to open into a bedroom.

“This will be your room,” Darth Vader told his son as they entered, the door sliding shut behind them.

It was a sizable bedroom complete with its own refresher off to the side. It was big enough for Luke to train inside it without accidentally destroying anything. He couldn’t help but feel a small bit of relief that he had not been led to a holding cell. Luke wouldn’t deny he had felt a little worried that maybe his father would decide to trick him and lock him up as soon as they reached their destination.

“Father,” he started, feeling safe enough in a private room to address the man as such. “I…” 

He wasn’t sure how to express everything he wanted to ask. Could he just ask if he was being held prisoner? Or what their plans were? Instead of speaking, Luke turned towards Darth Vader. He tried to appear confident as he faced his father, but there was uncertainty in his gaze. It was impossible to tell how Vader felt just by looking at him, so Luke tentatively reached out with the force. 

His father didn’t stop him, though Luke could have sworn he heard a slight stutter in the man’s mechanical breathing. He felt a fierce possessiveness through the connection, triumphant and proud that he had taken back the son who had been stolen from him. Luke shivered a little, the feeling almost overwhelming as it washed over him. 

Beneath that possessiveness there was love, though it felt colder and more distant than he expected and maybe a little...painful? His father suddenly blocked Luke’s probing before he could dig any deeper. It made Luke’s heart hurt a little, saddened that he had lost that connection. 

He understood that Vader probably had his secrets that he did not yet wish to share. There had to be a reason why they had been separated and why Ben had told him his father was dead. Something deeper than just Anakin working for the Empire. Luke hoped that in time there would be no more secrets between them, though he wasn’t sure if he was ready to bare his heart to his father either.

“My son,” Vader murmured, bringing a hand to Luke’s face. The cold leather caressed Luke’s soft cheek and the young man leaned into the touch. All of Luke’s questions died before they reached his lips. For a moment it was enough to bring him peace. However, that was quickly broken as his father turned away. “Do not try to leave this room,” he ordered, and added “I will return,” as he slipped through the door.

Luke tried to open the door, finding it locked. So, he really was a prisoner. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. Instead of panicking he went to the bed and sat down to meditate, struggling to keep himself from falling apart. It took a while, but eventually he reached a calm state while he waited for his father to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Defeat. I had originally intended Defeat to be a one-shot, but after a few people mentioned their interest in a continuation, I decided to make a series! I don't know how long it will be, but I hope it will be a satisfying read. After all, I understand the need for more Vader/Luke content.
> 
> I hope to be able to update at least once per month, but please don't hold me to that since I only have a vague idea of where to go with this at this time.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and all the support I received on Defeat. Hopefully I can live up to your expectations. Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated. I sadly don't know as much as I wish I did about the Star Wars universe, so please be kind if my knowledge seems lacking.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke sat quietly for a while, a sense of calm washing over him as he meditated. Right now, his mind was clear. He could do nothing now but sit and wait patiently, so there was no reason to try to fight his situation or continually cycle through thoughts and memories full of guilt and fear.

Taking a deep breath, the young man opened his eyes. For a moment he contemplated practicing forms with his lightsaber before he remembered that he had lost it back on Cloud City. A sense of loss briefly gripped his heart. Ben Kenobi had carefully protected that lightsaber for him. It had been his father’s! 

But now… now he had his father, he told himself. That was far more important than a lightsaber. There would be time to find a new lightsaber or perhaps even make one, if possible. Luke would be of no use to his father if was in a constant state of guilt, especially over something trivial. He wanted to be someone who could fight by the man’s side, someone who Vader could be proud of.

So instead of lightsaber practice, he would try to strengthen his control over the force. Luke looked around for something that he could practice on. There were few objects in the room. Most of what was there was attached to the floors and walls and Luke had no intention of trying to break anything. 

However, near the bed there was a small container of water, most likely left for him to drink. It would have to do for now, even though lifting the container was probably far easier than the training Yoda had put him through.

Luke _was_ out of practice, though. He had been unconscious for close to a week. Despite not feeling too rusty, starting off small was not a bad idea. To give himself a small challenge, he decided that he would try to not let any of the water in the container splash against the edges. Luke extended his arm out towards the container and then reached out with the force, using it as an extension of his hand. It almost felt as if his hand itself was gripping the container as the force enveloped it.

The young man concentrated on lifting it. There was only a small ripple in the liquid, but no splashing yet. Carefully Luke brought it toward himself, the water still and calm. He felt rather satisfied as it neared his outstretched hand, but just as he was about to grasp it Luke felt another presence in the force. 

Darth Vader had sensed his son using the force and probed questioningly towards its source. Luke made a dismayed cry as the container dropped; his concentration was broken. Water splashed down his front, but he was able to catch the container before it hit the floor. However, his shirt was soaked, and he felt a little angry at himself due to his concentration being broken so easily.

With a sigh, Luke pushed himself out of the bed, removing the shirt. He walked towards the door to the ‘fresher across the room. As soon as he entered, he lay the damp shirt down on the sink. Looking around, his gaze landed on the shower and he contemplated cleaning himself up, wondering how he looked after so many days in the medical bay. 

Luke caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he had been bathed since being brought to this ship. All the blood and dust he had had on him after Bespin had been cleaned away, but that had still probably been a few days ago.

Making up his mind, the young man quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt pleasant, replacing the slight chill from the liquid that had splashed on him when the container had fallen. Luke relaxed. It wasn’t quite the same as meditation, but it was nice, making all his muscles loosen. He didn’t realize how tense he was until they did. 

Still, after having grown up on a dry planet like Tatooine, it didn’t feel right to just waste the water. Luke quickly finished washing, grabbing a towel to dry his hair before wrapping it around his waist. His shirt wouldn’t dry that quickly, but he vaguely remembered what looked to be a closet just adjacent to the refresher.

As he stepped back into his bedroom, he heard the main entrance sliding open, revealing the figure of his father. Luke stopped, hesitating a little as he stared at the man. The meditation and shower did little to keep him from tensing up now.

Luke was the first to lower his gaze, mumbling, “father,” and then, “excuse me” before turning to his closet and selecting another uniform just like the first Vader had given him.

He dropped his towel, focusing on getting dressed a second time with his father in the room, trying hard to not feel awkward... or expectant. He could feel the man’s eyes on him and, even though Vader had seen more intimate parts of his son, Luke somehow felt even more exposed now despite having his back turned to the man. Luke’s face felt hot, the burning sensation extending down his neck. He wondered if his father could see the blush.

Vader kept his mechanical breathing slow and steady, no outward indication that he felt anything from the situation at all as he trailed his eyes over the young man’s lightly muscular back and down to his well-toned buttocks and thighs. He could feel the embarrassment radiating off Luke as the boy dressed, but he neither averted his gaze nor said anything until the young man had finished pulling on his clothing.

“You were training?” He asked in his deep monotone as soon when his son turned towards him, only a faint tinge of red still on Luke’s cheeks.

“Yes father,” his son responded, now gazing up at Vader’s mask. 

His blue eyes did not glance away as he tried to shrug off his earlier shyness, though it was a little difficult. Luke wished he could sense his father’s thoughts after having seen him naked. Despite his embarrassment, it was even more off-putting that the older man had no reaction at all. It was as if… as if what had happened on Bespin had just been a power play from Vader. Maybe it had been nothing more than a way to force his son to submit.

The tall figure continued to stare down at his son before stating, “It did not last long.”

Luke straightened up, frowning. It was almost as if he could feel the disappointment in his father’s statement.

“I… I lost focus,” he replied, trying to not fidget.

Luke thought about mentioning Vader had been the cause, but he knew that such an excuse would be looked down upon. He didn’t know what kind of response that he could give. Feeling his father through the force should not have made him so jumpy, but maybe he hadn’t been as relaxed and clear-headed as he had thought. Luke had always been impatient and impulsive. Maybe he hadn’t spent enough time meditating… 

The young man bowed his head, ashamed, and added, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.”

“Yes, you will. Next time you will train with me.”

Luke’s head shot up and he stared at his father. For a second he had worried that he had misheard, but no—his father had promised to train him! The younger man felt giddy all of a sudden and he reached for his father’s hand, beaming up at the man as he held it.

“Thank you, father! I promise, I won’t disappoint you.”

An excited warmth filled the younger man, finally truly feeling like he was reunited with his father. It was the first time he had felt such happiness after choosing to join the man. Luke suddenly had the urge to hug the imposing figure, but he still hesitated a little before gently wrapping his arms around Vader. 

The man stiffened in his embrace. Luke was unsure if he didn’t care for physical affection or if he was just not used to it. After a moment he felt a heavy, gloved hand placed on his head. 

“My son,” Vader said, his deep voice carrying a hint of gentleness. A part of him did wish to return the embrace, but he did not. He couldn’t. Not yet.

Luke tilted his head up, gazing expectantly at his father’s mask. He contemplated standing on his tiptoes to kiss the triangular-shaped air ventilator, knowing it was the closest he could get to the man’s mouth. As if sensing his son’s thoughts, Darth Vader suddenly pulled out of the young man’s grasp and placed a hand on his shoulder. Seeing the disappointment in his son’s eyes, he tightly gripped Luke’s shoulder before breaking their physical contact. 

At a time like this he was almost grateful for the mask covering his face, betraying no expression as he stared down at the young man’s face through his transparisteel lenses. His eyes fixed onto Luke’s mouth, watching as a pink tongue flicked out, licking his bottom lip nervously.

“Father…” he began and stopped, contemplating what he wanted to ask the man.

Instead of inquiring about the intimacy they had shared on Bespin, Luke asked, “Do you truly wish for me to rule the galaxy with you?” He intentionally left out ‘as father and son’, that part now feeling ambiguous at best.

They were both quiet after that, Vader’s mechanical breathing the only thing to break the silence as it seemed to stretch on for an eternity. It made Luke fear what the answer might be. Luckily, it didn’t actually take that long for his father to answer an affirmative.

“Yes. But the time is not right. You are not yet ready.”

It hurt a little to hear that, but Luke knew it was the truth. He was far from being a true Jedi Knight and couldn’t yet hope to help overthrow the Emperor. However, he silently decided that he would diligently follow his father’s instruction. Luke would complete his training this time.

Finally, he nodded. “Of course, father. I… I look forward to you teaching me.”

It was all he could hope for. If that was all his father wanted to do, then he would accept it… for now. His other desires could be addressed later after he sorted through the confused feelings in his heart.

Vader was pleased with his son’s response. He contemplated placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder again, but he could not bring himself to do so.  
Instead, he told the young man “Rest and prepare yourself for tomorrow. I will have food brought to you soon.”

He left quickly, once again leaving Luke alone in his room. The younger man tried to calm himself, excitedly wishing the next day would come. Not even being forced to stay in the room could ruin his mood now.


	3. Chapter 3

The monotony of meditating and sleeping was only broken twice by droids carrying meals before Vader came to visit his son. This time he found Luke sitting in quiet contemplation on the bed, his expression serene as he meditated. 

The older man gazed upon the younger’s face from the doorway, admiring how delicate and almost pretty Luke was. He had many of Padmé’s soft features. It had been so long since Vader had glimpsed his own face, though he was certain he could see some of himself in the boy, too. It made his heart ache, but he forced that feeling down. Such a thing had no place in the dark side of the force... Perhaps not in the light side, either. 

Grief would only make him weak. He had thought he had long discarded such a notion, favoring anger and hatred to express his pain. Having his son within his grasp had stirred up countless emotions he had never expected to feel again. 

Luke’s eyes slowly opened, and he blinked in slight confusion as he looked up at his father. He suddenly jumped off the bed, surprised. He had been so deep in meditation that he hadn’t heard his father enter. Or, maybe the man chosen to mask his presence. 

“Father! I… Good morning,” Luke greeted. 

Vader strode over to him and placed his hand under his son’s chin, tilting his head up. 

Luke’s throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously, feeling his blood rushing from the touch. He swore his heartbeat must’ve been audible. The sudden intimate gesture gave him a flutter of desire, though he was unsure if the touch was meant to evoke such yearning. After all, Vader had been so cold, his touches brief, and he had quickly shrugged off Luke’s affection the small handful of times the young man had tried to show his love. 

They stood there in that position for a long moment, Luke’s neck starting to feel stiff before Vader spoke. 

“My son… Luke. You must call me Lord Vader in the presence of others, do you understand?” His grip on the younger man’s chin tightened noticeably and Luke winced a little. 

“Y-yes, of course. Lord Vader,” he murmured, almost wishing to break free. However, he stopped himself. He didn’t want to appear too skittish. 

“But, why,” Luke suddenly asked. He had a right to know! 

Vader made a sound almost like a sigh, though it was hardly different than his usual breathing. It wasn’t completely unexpected, but it bothered him that the boy would question him. He suppressed the sudden urge to force choke his son, knowing Luke would need an answer eventually. 

“Those who wish to undermine me would try to use you against me. They would consider it weakness that I accepted my son so quickly despite your position in the rebellion.” 

Weakness…? Was that it? Was his father afraid of looking weak in front of his peers and subordinates? Luke suddenly felt insulted. However, he held his tongue, certain that the man had not meant to imply such a thing. 

Instead he asked, “Then is it easier for them to accept me as… what? A defector from the Rebel Alliance? I destroyed the Death Star. I-I’ve caused the death of hundreds of Imperial soldiers, if not more…”

Luke hated to admit it, but suddenly acknowledging that fact made him feel a little guilty. Despite them being on different sides, the Empire was still filled with people who believed in their own convictions, no matter how misguided they were. There were probably many on the Death Star who were not directly responsible for the atrocities of the Empire. To them, Luke would be considered a murderer. He tried to suppress that familiar guilt, telling himself he had saved far more than he had killed by destroying it. 

His father responded surprisingly quickly, telling the younger man, “Yes. You have defected as repentance. The information you have is valuable, so the Empire will accept you as long as you are under my watch.” 

Vader’s hand dropped from his son’s chin, trailing down to caress the younger man’s neck. It felt suggestive, as if hinting at what would be Luke’s reward if he played his part. Luke swallowed audibly, turning his gaze away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his father’s affection, he just didn’t want it like this. His smaller hands rose up to gently grasp the leather-clad durasteel appendage, holding it still. 

The silent refusal almost made Vader angrier than his son questioning him. The boy had been tempting him, practically begging for affection, and now he ignored his father’s advances? 

Vader wanted to push Luke against the wall and take him there, force him to cry out until he could no longer beg him to stop, make him know that he should have never refused his father…but he surprisingly held himself back. Though it was not the way of the Sith to deny their baser feelings, it wasn’t his goal to break his son. 

Luke’s next words shook Vader out of his growing anger. 

The young man didn’t want to agree to those terms, but after a moment of deliberation he murmured a small, “Okay.” However, he continued to hold his father’s hand away from his body, indicating that the affirmation was only to agree to what his father had asked for verbally and not to Vader’s other implications. 

Luke gave the gloved hand a tiny kiss before letting it go. For a moment, Vader had trouble believing a boy in his early twenties could be so sweet and innocent. It made him almost regret trying to use sex as both punishment and reward...almost. If the boy was someone else, he would have never held back. 

Of course, if the boy _was_ someone else, he would probably be locked away and tortured for his transgressions against the Empire before finally being executed once he outlived his usefulness. No one else would be able to get this close to the Emperor’s right-hand man. 

“Come with me,” Vader said, no long wishing to dwell on their previous exchange. 

The younger man gave a small, relieved smile as he followed behind the other, glad that he had not angered his father. At least, not enough for the older man to take any action against him. He still hated that he had to pretend about so many things. He could not claim Vader as his father, he had to feign being a traitor to the rebellion and he had to vow his allegiance to the Empire... But it was for the greater good, wasn’t it? If things went well, soon there would be no more Empire. 

The halls of the Executor seemed busier than when Luke had first passed through them just the day before. Most of the Troopers and officers that walked by seemed to be heading in the same direction as him and his father. A few paused to give Darth Vader a quick salute. Luke glanced over at his father questioningly. 

Sensing his son looking at him, Vader told him briskly, “They are just investigating a rumor.” 

It was not a satisfying answer. In fact, it made Luke’s stomach clench nervously as he cycled through all the possible meanings he could glean from such an uninformative reply. Had they found the rebel’s main base? Or discovered the whereabouts of Leia? Or maybe it was something unrelated entirely… 

Now that he thought about it, even though he wasn’t a prisoner, Luke was surprised that he had not been asked any questions. He had been rebel (and secretly he still was); he still had important information, knowledge of important people and locations… Though he doubted that the main outfit of the Rebel Alliance had stayed in the same place after his capture. Even if it was just to keep up pretenses, shouldn’t he have been asked _something_?

As they neared the hangar bay, Luke could see a good fifty Storm Troopers lined up. It seemed a little excessive for just a rumor, but the Empire always treated any dissent with brutal retribution. Luke suddenly straightened up as an officer approached them. 

“The troops are ready, Lord Vader,” he said, and then casted a sidelong glance at Luke, as if he was suspicious of the young man. 

“The intelligence you provided _seems_ to be accurate.” 

Luke’s heart dropped, but he tried to stay composed. He couldn’t tell if his astonishment showed on his face or not, but he choked out a small sound of affirmation, trying to cover up his shock. His father had told them something on his behalf, but Luke had no clue what it could be. 

Vader had obviously given them the information to cement Luke’s position as a trustworthy ally. Luke had a sinking feeling that this information was more than a rumor, but asking about it now would give him away. No doubt it really was accurate, though, or what would be the point of Luke pretending to be a defector with rebel secrets up his sleeve? 

The sound of his father’s voice put an end to his racing thoughts, “Thank you, Admiral Piett. I trust your judgment in this matter. Now, has the ship been prepared?” 

Admiral Piett nodded and quickly lead Darth Vader and his son to a Lambda transport shuttle, much to Luke’s surprise. He hadn’t really been sure what he had been expecting, but leaving the Star Destroyer had never crossed his mind. 

He was a little excited to see his father piloting firsthand, though flying in the transport shuttle would be far less interesting than his father’s TIE fighter… not that two people could fit into a TIE Fighter very comfortably together anyway. Despite feeling quite tense, the thought of him needing to sit on his father’s lap inside a TIE fighter made Luke smile a little as they loaded into the shuttle. However, that small bit of amusement wasn’t enough to make him forget his earlier worries. 

The two of them were the only ones on the ship, making it feel rather vast and empty. It was better than the alternative, though. Luke liked the idea of being alone with his father. Even the short amount of time he had spent around the other Imperials made him feel like he was walking on eggshells. His heart was _still_ racing from the conversation between his father and Admiral Piett. 

Vader motioned for Luke to sit in the co-pilot’s seat while he took the pilot’s position. The young man did so quietly, strapping himself in as they took off. Once they had left the hangar, Luke turned his head towards his father, waiting for an explanation. 

The younger man started to become restless as Vader offered no clarification for what was said earlier. Luke fidgeted a little in his seat, lightly tapping his fingers on the armrests for a few seconds before asking, “What did you tell them?” 

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with, young Skywalker.” 

“After all this, I have a right to know! They might kill my fri—” His words were cut off suddenly as he started to choke, his hands rising to claw hopelessly at the invisible pressure around his throat. 

However, it was over as soon as it started. Luke gasped a little, eyeing his father warily as he rubbed his neck. Vader turned towards him, reaching out to lightly turn his son’s head so that he could look for any traces of damage. The younger man moved to pull away, his blue eyes wide with shock, but he was unable to get very far while still strapped into his seat. 

Vader pulled his hand back quickly, seemingly burned by Luke’s fear. He bowed his head very slightly, looking almost sorrowful. “I am doing all this to keep you safe. Do not ask any more questions,” he said in a measured tone, before adding, “Please.” 

Luke made no attempt at a response and instead stared sullenly out the viewport in front of him while his father continued to pilot the ship. This wasn’t what he had expected when he had agreed to join the man. Maybe deep down he had understood he would need to toe the line for a while, but doing it blindly and without question had never crossed his mind. He had thought he would be treated with some modicum of respect, but it did not feel like he was equal to his father in any way. 

The rest of the trip was silent, both men absorbed in their thoughts. Even when entering hyperspace, Vader did not take the initiative to warn his son about the jump, which annoyed Luke a little as he jerked backward in his seat. Before long they touched down on a red planet that Luke did not recognize. In fact, he was not even certain what system they were even in, though that didn’t really matter now. 

Had they not had their previous altercation, Luke possibly would have expressed how impressed he was at the smooth landing. Vader really was a good pilot, but Luke hardly wanted to compliment his father now. All he felt was a nervous anticipation and dread in his heart as he gazed out at the dark, smokey air surrounding a massive black structure in front of them. 

Vader unstrapped himself first and rose to tower above his son. Luke did his best to look indifferent, still gazing out the viewport, though he could feel his hairs rising at the back of his neck as he stared at the lava flowing in the distance. What _was_ this place? 

Slowly, as not to startle his son, Vader placed a hand on Luke’s head, stroking his hair. Finally the younger man turned to look at his father, his eyes blazing. He wanted to scream at the man that it wasn’t good enough, that pretending to be nice wasn’t a _real_ apology! But somehow the light caress broke his resolve. The anger melted from his eyes and he leaned very slightly into the touch. The leather-clad hand moved downward, touching the young man’s cheek and then his lips, before dropping away. 

Vader turned quickly, telling his son, “We have arrived,” as he headed for the ship’s exit. 

Arrived yes, but arrived _where_? Luke did not dare ask this aloud, though. He had no desire to be punished for his curiosity again. 

However, it was as if his father could read his thoughts. “We are on Mustafar,” Vader said as the door slid open. 

Luke vaguely remembered hearing of this planet in passing during his time in the rebellion, but he did not think about it for long before was hit with a blast of dry heat. Despite the sweltering temperature, he still felt a shiver go up his spine. He could feel a darkness radiating from the planet, concentrated in the fortress before them. It reminded Luke so much of that cave back on Dagobah. 

“And this,” Vader explained, gesturing to the looming structure, “is my home.” 

Luke was surprised. It did make sense that his father’s home was not a Star Destroyer, however this wasn’t what he expected. Maybe he would have imagined something dark and gloomy, just… not like this. This place felt evil. The dark side of the force was exceptionally strong here. For the first time Luke considered that maybe his father intended to train him in the ways of the Sith and not as a Jedi Knight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day update! (because of course father/son incest is exactly what you wanted for Valentine's Day)
> 
> As always, feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

The interior of the fortress was as stark and dreary as the exterior was imposing. It was almost utilitarian, lacking any unnecessary adornment. At least it was cooler than outside, but it felt so empty. there were far fewer Storm Troopers patrolling the halls of the fortress than there had been on the Star Destroyer, making it almost eerily quiet.

It made Luke a little sad. Vader was the Emperor’s right-hand man; he commanded respect and instilled fear and awe in both allies and enemies alike and yet… He was very alone. 

Even if… even if his father wished to train him in the Dark Side, Luke felt a small comfort that he could be there for the man. He would do everything in his power to bring the Light back to Vader.

Luke walked quietly alongside the man, trying very hard not to reach out and grab his father’s hand. He couldn’t risk others catching even a glimpse of his affection, even though there was hardly anyone to see it. Luke wanted to offer his comfort and support, but he knew it would not be appreciated. His thoughts were a whirl of mixed emotions. There was still anger from what had happened on the Lambda, however it was currently overshadowed by sadness and the overwhelming need to save his father. 

Vader turned to his son and for a moment Luke wondered if the man had sensed his thoughts. Suddenly, he realized that they had reached their destination. The room was large, mostly empty with a few items in the peripheries. Scorch marks gouged the floor and walls and even some of the other objects in the room, making them look as if they had had an unlucky encounter with a lightsaber more than a few times. The only thing that stood out was a rather small box not far from where they stood, seemingly untouched by Vader’s red-hot blade.

Luke realized that his father had brought him here to train and he wondered if it would only be training in the Force. That was until the older man produced a lightsaber from that nearly pristine box. He tossed his son the hilt and Luke caught it deftly, using a little Force manipulation to make sure it landed squarely in his hands.

He turned the metal hilt in his hands, studying it, his stomach dropping as soon as he understood to whom it had belonged: It was Ben’s lightsaber! A flash of pain, then rage, flowed through him, his eyes fixing their fiery stare on the dark figure of his father.

“This is… _was_ old Ben’s lightsaber,” he stated, his voice calm, but there was an obvious anger boiling beneath. He had thought he had come to terms with Obi-Wan’s death and with the fact that it had been by his father’s hand, but somehow that old pain pierced his heart with renewed intensity.

The saber in his hand came to life, the blue blade blazing in in sync with his fury. Vader responded in kind, a red beam of light appearing like a sudden flame. He took a defensive stance, ready to return any attack his son could throw at him.

Luke desperately wanted to attack, the need to vent his resentment growing within him like a dark tide and he suddenly realized that this was what his father wanted. He wanted his son to give into those painful emotions, to embrace them, and Luke almost had. He could not let himself yield to the Dark. He would never be able to save his father that way… 

Knowing that was enough to subdue the young man. He took a deep breath and retracted his blade. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he almost felt disappointment in the Force.

After steadying his breathing, Luke spoke. “He had said…” the young man stopped, collecting himself enough so that his voice would not waver, before continuing, “He said that you had been his friend.”

Of course, there was an unspoken question there: why did you kill him?

“Yes,” Vader replied, and it almost seemed as if he would stop at that, his lack of answers becoming irritatingly more commonplace. 

However, he provided an explanation, much to Luke’s surprise.

“We had been friends, before he had betrayed me. He let me believe you were dead. He stole you from me!”

That dark, angry possessiveness Luke had felt from his father the day before flowed through the Force with startling intensity, making Luke feel almost helpless in its wake; it overwhelmed Luke’s lingering resentment. He still felt a desperate despair in his heart, but the anguish from losing Obi-Wan was now mingling with a loneliness and sense of loss from not being able to grow up with his father. 

Why _had_ Ben not told him about Darth Vader? Even if his father had turned to the Dark Side, wouldn’t that knowledge have provided Luke more solace than believing the man had died? 

He could almost understand Vader’s anger. The man, too, had thought he had lost his family. Maybe he would have never turned to the Dark Side if he had been able to raise his son. Maybe having someone to love and care for would have let him hold onto the Light…

Luke gasped as his father unexpectedly came at him, that red blade having never been sheathed despite Luke’s earlier withdrawal from the fight. He jumped back, using the Force to throw the box that had housed Obi-Wan’s lightsaber at the man. It hardly fazed Vader as he blocked it with the Force, pushing it to the side before it could connect with his body. The container exploded into splinters as it crashed against a wall. 

Luke barely extended his own blade before his father bore down on him. The two sabers clashed, red and blue sparks flying. Luke pushed against Vader with both his blade and the Force, driving the man back just enough for him to escape with a quick roll, placing him behind his father.

What was going on? _Why_ was his father attacking him now?! He swung his lightsaber in both desperation and anger, the tip scraping against man’s armorweave cape before Vader whipped around with lightning speed. Red heat suddenly radiated against Luke’s neck and he could feel his skin starting to singe.  
“Good,” Vader said as he sheathed his lightsaber. “But you are still too weak to defeat the Emperor.”

Luke wanted to feel annoyed, but he all he felt was relieved. What had almost started out as a real fight had only ended up a training session and he had not let himself succumb to the Dark Side. That had been a battle all on its own with this terrible fortress constantly trying to push all his most painful emotions to the surface. He should have known, though, that his father’s training would be almost as brutal as when they had battled on Bespin. At least he hadn’t lost a hand this time.

“I know,” Luke said quietly.

Maybe giving into his anger and sadness would give him the strength he needed, but it scared him. Luke did not wish to lose himself. He wanted to be there to save his father, to pull him into the Light and free him of the dark influence that shacked him. Luke felt that he could only do that if he clung to that small spark of hope inside his heart. 

But… Maybe there was a way to harness those emotions without fully surrendering to the Dark Side. He had felt the power they had given him. He had been ready to attack his father head on. There had been no fear, only the overwhelming need for vengeance and he felt that if he had just acted on it, he may have been able to get the upper hand on Vader. The more he thought about it, the more he wished to attempt controlling that power. He swore to himself that he would not let it to control him.

Determined, Luke took on a combat stance once more, signaling to his father that he wanted to try again. Somehow, he almost thought that his father seemed surprised, but Vader too positioned himself for a fight. 

The younger man tried to bring back those feelings of despair and resentment as he stared at the older man’s hulking figure. This time, though, he felt a coldness sweep through him, far different than that hot rage he had experienced before. 

He felt calm. Luke told himself that if he sensed those emotions trying to overtake him again that he would withdraw. With that thought firmly planted in his mind he took the offensive, lunging towards his father.

* * *

Luke gasped as he collapsed on the ground with a graceless thump. His experiment hadn’t been a complete failure, though neither had it succeeded. For a while it had seemed that he and his father had been evenly matched. Luke had been able to block his blows, and sometimes he had even been able to get the upper hand, though it had not lasted long before Vader would push him back again.

However, Luke had not been able to hold onto his rage for long while simultaneously trying to distance himself from it. After a while it was only determination that kept him going, and the wish to not disappoint his father. It had been good practical experience, though. It forced him to face his weak points and strategize in a one-on-one fight, especially in one where he was so outmatched.

As he rested on the ground, he started to feel the soreness in his muscles. It had been quite a while since he had exerted himself so much, but it felt good after languishing in that med bay for so long. Luke brushed back his sweat-soaked bangs and noticed something dark in his periphery. 

He blinked, surprised as soon as he realized it was a gloved hand being offered to him. Luke only hesitated for a moment before he grabbed it, offering a grateful smile to the hand’s owner.

“Thanks,” he said, almost cheerful despite his weariness.

Vader was quiet, holding his son’s hand as he gazed at the younger man. Though he had been disappointed before, that had faded as his son took the initiative to face him once again. Looking at Luke now, he felt something well up within him. After a moment, he realized that it was pride. He was proud of his son, without a hint of that obsessive possessiveness that so often overtook him whenever he looked at the young man. He was… happy.

That realization brought those light, pure feelings to come crashing down around him. He desperately tried to hold onto that emotion a little longer, but it was like trying to grasp at sand as it dissolved between his fingers, leaving only a dull ache in its place. Happiness had always been so fleeting for him.

Luke seemed none the wiser of his father’s internal struggle as the man led him out of the room, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as the man kept a hold of his hand. It felt so strange to engage in such an innocent, yet intimate touch outside of private quarters. It didn’t last long, though. As soon as Vader seemed to realize his son’s hand still within his own, he dropped it, not bothering to spare even a glance at his son now that they were in the halls of his fortress.

The action didn’t surprise Luke, though, and he said nothing as he followed the man. This sort of thing was becoming a disappointing routine. He only hoped now that he resided in his father’s fortress he would actually be able to get to know his father properly. 

Somehow, despite having received an answer to one of his questions, it had still raised so many others. While he half-understood his father’s anger at Obi-Wan, what had caused such an irreparable rift in their friendship? Why had his father had turned to the Dark Side? What happened to his mother? At least now he would hopefully have time to find a way to ask Vader without enraging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this up, even if it's a day or two later than I would've liked. It's been a busy month. Also, I realized that I haven't been very consistent in my capitalization of terms like "the Light," "the Dark Side" and "the Force." I may go edit previous chapters eventually to be a little more consistent.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Please take care if yourselves!


End file.
